1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to modular space stations, and more particularly to a modular space station structure erected in earth orbit from modules transported in the payload bay of a space shuttle or by expendable rocket and having panels extendible therefrom which are joined to form a central enclosed area between the modules.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Toroidal space stations have been designed that could be lifted into earth orbit in one shot, and then deployed out to their operational form. The more recent Skylab is an example of a one-shot space station that was put into earth orbit. Severe size and weight restrictions of such one-shot space stations limit the effective working life of the space station and limit the exhaustible staples required to support life for its inhabitants. The size and weight restrictions also limit other necessities such as providing artificial gravity to overcome the effect of weightlessness over extended periods of time.
Very large self-sufficient space stations have also been proposed which would support many forms of terrestrial life. Most self-supporting space stations would be so large as to make it impractical to erect them piecemeal on earth and lift them piece by piece to be assembled in earth orbit. It has been suggested that they may have to be fabricated in earth orbit from raw materials carried on a space shuttle or from earth's moon.
The large wheel-like structures are a result of the concept that artificial gravity would be necessary for longterm habitation. The current state of the art has replaced the wheel designs with living and working modules connected together around a hub with outwardly extending feelers, collectors and manipulators which resemble a robotic spider.
State of the art "clustered module" concepts have been proposed by the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) and from NASA contractors such as McDonnell Douglas Astronautics Co., TRW Space and Technology Group, Rockwell International, and Boeing Aerospace Company.
The above mentioned "clustered modules" are aggregations or conglomerations which feature a central open frame structure having various cylindrical modules spaced thereabout and connected together by a network of pressurized tubes. The modules are interconnected by joining them together end to end or joining their ends together with pressurized tubes. Later shuttle trips would add modules or appendages to that basic structure. The modules are suggested to be approximately 14 ft. in diameter by 24 ft. long. The volume of each such cylinder would be 3,700 cu. ft. One of these cylinders would house a crew of six to eight astronauts. The disadvantage of the current clustered module designs is that the total area is linear and there is no central enclosure, resulting in segmented crowded habitable areas.
The present invention provides a central enclosed habitable area for various uses. In accordance with the present invention, 24 modules approximately 15 ft. by 15 ft. by 60 ft. long would provide an outer area (total module area) of 324,000 cu.ft., and a central enclosure of 216,000 cu. ft. The present invention would provide total usable area of 540,000 cu. ft. whereas the equivalent number of modules of the prior art and currently proposed space stations would provide only 177,600 cu. ft. with no central enclosure.
There are several patents which disclose space modules capable of forming various space station configurations, most of which consist of a ring-like shape having a central hub. Others provide various modules to serve as the core of the station structure.
Hogan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,207 discloses a module having the geometry of joined truncated icosohedra, which when a plurality of them are joined together, form a space vehicle. The vehicle formed would consist of two types of rings or four varieties of helices. The helical configuration would allow simple gravity to be generated by way of rotation and also serve as a habitable framework about which a large cylindrical space structure could be built. Hogan teaches joining the modules more or less end-to-end in a linear manner. The actual usable space in such configurations is limited to a relatively long and narrow tube.
Schneider et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,302 discloses a shuttle-launch triangular space station deployable in earth orbit. The framework is comprised of three trusses having generally planar faces comprised of foldable struts which expand and lock into structural engagement forming a repetition of equilateral triangles and non-folding struts interconnecting the two faces. Cylindrical modules may be secured to the three apexes of the framework and connected together by tunnels. The modules may be used for habitat, logistics, service, and laboratory.
Berglund, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,725 discloses a compact folded space station which is collapsed and transported in the payload bay of a launch vehicle. The station utilizes rigid cylindrical sections, equipped for life support and experiments before launch, joined together by flexible connectors. These sections are connected to a central hub and are erectable to form a rigid hexagonal, tubular ring thereabout in earth orbit. The sections are connected to the hub by spoke-like telescoping struts and may also be interconnected by inflatable access tubes.
Nesheim, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,640 discloses a preassembled space station comprising tubular sections pivotally connected end to end to form a ring-like structure.
Berce, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,558 is not a space station, but rather a transportable, ground supported dwelling structure which requires a rigid parallelopedic mounting frame structure having longitudinal, transverse, and vertical beam-like structural members. The frame structure serves as the shipping container, or "transcontainer" for rectangular "hull" members and as the base framework onto which the room-like "hulls" are mounted to form a dwelling. The modular hulls require a rectangular flange around all the edges to enable their fixing onto the framework.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a modular space station having a central enclosed area which is erected in earth orbit from modules transported by a reusable space shuttle or an expendable rocket. The modules have panels which extend outwardly to join the modules together in spaced relation to form a complete enclosure about a common interior volume with the panels and modules forming the walls of the common enclosure. When two modules are so joined a single space station unit is created with a common central area having approximately the same volume as the modules. The single space station units serve as building blocks which may be joined in various configurations to create increasingly larger space station units having a plurality of enclosed central areas. The modules and central areas created thereby serve as usable space for various purposes and capable of being equipped to support life. Passageways allow occupant communication between the modules and the central enclosure. Adapter modules may be secured to the modules and various other devices such as docking ports for docking space craft to the station and thrust generating or communication devices.